


Bottom Boy

by DreaRyoku



Series: Yeah Daddy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Cas, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bottom boy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: Dean has a huge daddy kink and Castiel  has a huge thing for being in charge and dominate. Castiel has had trouble in the past finding a good bottom boy to take all he has to offer and satisfy him. Dean has had trouble finding a man to be his daddy and be patient enough to love him while fulfilling his needs. When the two meet, the end result is a perfect night neither of them will ever forget.





	Bottom Boy

 

"Oh yeah Daddy! Right there! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Dean moaned as his lover Castiel plowed into him.

"Yeah? You like that boy? Ugh! You like your Daddy's big cock in you hole?" Cas grunted as he slammed into Dean's hole.   
"Want Daddy to breed you?" Cas grabbed Dean's face to turn it back to look at him, "Tell Daddy." The steady pounding stilled as Cas leaned over Dean's back to kiss him, holding his cheek in one hand while trailing his other down Dean's back in soothing circles. "Tell Daddy how much you want his cum."

Dean moaned into the kiss, which was wet and passionate as their tongues swiped at each other's mouths and Dean could taste the lingering taste of honey on Castiel's lips. Cas had a thing for pouring raw honey on Dean's hole and lapping it up before sinking his nine inches of long, thick man meat into him. The man prided himself of making the honey himself and swore that it tasted infinitely better when eaten off of Dean's exposed ass.

"Yes Daddy! Please. I want it! I want it so bad! Breed my hole Daddy! Fill me with your hot load and push it deep inside me! Wanna feel you for weeks in me. Wanna have you stretch that hole and fill it so full of your seed Daddy!" Dean begged for Cas' dick to stuff him full of his cum and Cas growled out in approval of his boy's whinny whimpers and moans for more.

Cas pulls out completely for a moment just to watch Dean wiggle his ass a bit and beg to be filled before flipping him on his back to look at him. Then in one swift motion Cas slammed back into Dean and buried himself inside the tight ring of heat until he had no more to offer.

Dean had never taken all of him before and his eyes widened with how stuffed he felt as panic began to sink in, "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Too much! Too much! Daddy please- I- I can't-"

Castiel stilled himself and ran his hands gently down Dean's sides, "Hey. Hey. Look at me. Look at Daddy. Who's got you? Huh, who's got you?"

Dean opened his mossy green eyes to look up at Castiel's crystal blues and the love reflected there as Cas used one hand to support his weight and the other came up to caress Dean's stubbled jaw. Dean barely opened his mouth to whisper, "You do Daddy. You've got me."

Castiel smiled at his boy as he stroked the side of his face and brushed back a few damp locks of hair, "That's right. Daddy's got you. Daddy's here, and I won't let anything bad happen to you. You trust your daddy, huh, trust him to keep you safe and know what's best for you?" Dean nodded and this time his reply came a little louder as he said yes. "That's a good boy. Just breathe." Cas calmly talked to Dean and rubbed his body until the man's breathing evened out again.

Cas began slowly moving in and out of Dean. Allowing the man beneath him to get accustomed to his full length before speeding up and soon the sounds of balls slapping against fleshy ass and all of Dean's beautiful moans and Castiel's grunts, filled the room.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiH69b2iJjbAhUHKKwKHbMTCZYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F374847570-supernatural-smut-2-bad-boy-wincest&psig=AOvVaw3EmLF5dRzZ2RmmrYRdynNt&ust=1527035392890071)

"So close boy!" Castiel groaned as he pumped in and out a few more times, harder and deeper than he was, before he thrust up into Dean one last time with as much force as he could and blew his load in his boy's all too willing hole. It didn't take long for Dean to spill out his own seed onto his belly as he screamed for his Daddy and his muscles clamped down on Cas and drew a second orgasm from him.

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjRh9_ShpjbAhVJS6wKHeTFA4kQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F13657146&psig=AOvVaw1VE1VHkk8KoRsgpXC5aC8p&ust=1527034944308635)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiX6ouch5jbAhUCSq0KHZ1bClsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F343047696590812523%2F&psig=AOvVaw2BaJ6jFoh4VzSadW7kTeaK&ust=1527035083679180)

Once Cas was fully drained of cum and his dick began to soften, he pulled out and lay down next to Dean, out stretching his arm towards his perfect bottom boy and the man he knew was meant to be his. Dean snuggled into Cas and rest his head on the man's chest, content to listen to his heart beating and wondering how he got so lucky to finally find a man to give him what he needed.

Cas kissed Dean's head and ran his free hand that wasn't holding him, up his arm lazily and through his sweat dampened hair and over a nipple, gently twisting it between his thumb and forefinger and trailing down his chest and back up, just touching and kissing as much of Dean as he could. "You are so beautiful Dean."


End file.
